1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and a product delivery mechanism that moves a product from a product source to an output device and to a pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Some beverage dispensing machines use pumps to produce a flow rate for an ingredient that can damage or decrease the life span of valves that dispense the ingredient to a mixing container, which results in splashing around the dispense area. Pump manufacturers suggest that the product flow rate can be decreased by restricting the product conduit or decreasing operating pressure to the pump. Due to the various viscosities of ingredients, restricting the product input line to the pump would require multiple restrictors, which would increase the chance of clogging. A decrease in power source pressure too near the lower pressure limit of manufacturer specifications does not eliminate the splashing. If the gas flow rate to an inlet of the pump is decreased, there are pressure drops that makes ingredient flow rates inconsistent.
Thus, there is a need for a method and product delivery mechanism that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the known beverage dispensing systems.